


Decieved

by angeredthoughts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death, Drabble, Gen, Magic, Pack Feels, Suicide, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeredthoughts/pseuds/angeredthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was gone, what now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decieved

“Hello, Derek?”

“Uh, yeah this is Derek…?”

“It’s Sheriff John Stilinski.”

“Oh, uh…”

“It’s… It’s Stiles… He… last night he… he killed himself.”

* * *

Derek stood beside Scott, who was devastated. There was nothing he could say to soothe the agony he was in. Allison was wrapped in Isaac’s arms while Lydia stood there, stoic. The rain was falling heavily but no one seemed to care. The funeral was long over but the pack stood there silently staring at the fresh dirt. It had been a week since the phone call that ruined their lives. Everyone had been in denial, no one wanted to believe the darkness in his heart had won.

Cora was with Peter, somewhere. Peter had taken his place when he’d returned to Beacon Hills to help Scott adjust to being an alpha. He had called them and they had accepted that he wasn’t going to be there for sometime. He had apologized anyway and they brushed it off, stating he had to be there for the pack.

He felt like a failure.

* * *

Two months later, they were all crowded around Lydia’s bed. She’d been attacked again. They had driven off the werewolves that attacked her, but she was sick. Her body was once more rejecting the bite. Derek took her hand and gently removed the pain. He saw Scott doing the same. Someone reached forward to place a cool cloth on her head.

“Why did they attack?” Scott asked, looking frustrated.

“More to the point, why did they attack Lydia?” Ethan asked, looking worried and confused.

Derek paused and looked at the former alpha. He was right; they hadn’t attacked the pack, just Lydia. He frowned, looking down at her with fear and worry. She had been targeted. He knew if Stiles had been there he would’ve already had thirty theories and would be in the process of eliminating them. A hand on his shoulder caused him to look up into the eyes of his new Alpha. Scott always seemed to know when his thoughts strayed to their lost pack mate; he always pulled him back.

“Maybe it has something to do with the bite?” asked Chris, looking around. Everyone looked back, thinking as well, “I mean, isn’t that what Peter wanted her for?”

“We’re… not sure…” trailed off Derek. He pulled out his phone and dialled his uncle. He waited before hanging up and trying again. Three more tries and he shook his head, “It seems he’s busy. But why would they want that?”

“It could be about her magic.”

Everyone jerked around and stared in shock. Standing there was the Sheriff. He’d buried himself in his work and refused to speak to any of them. There had been no note from Stiles, which several of them found odd, but he had still blamed them for his actions. Now he was standing there, looking down at Lydia with a worried look. Scott moved so he could sit and John did so without question. Everyone was waiting for him to elaborate, since no one else knew what the hell he was talking about.

“I found Stiles’ journal. He theorized Lydia has some sort of magic along with being a banshee. He suggested that because she was already supernatural, she was already immune to the bite, but for the extent of what she did she had some magical abilities. He… he was going to talk to her about testing a few theories,” he explained.

There was silence as he explained, a few people looked down but Scott looked thoughtful, “What…” everyone looked at him and Derek fought not to smirk at the uncomfortable look on his face. He was still unused to the way everyone would just look at him, “What if it wasn’t just an attack, but an attempt on her life?”

Derek looked away and back at Lydia, “If that’s the case… then they weren’t the only ones we need to worry about."

* * *

The next day Ethan and Aiden were found beaten almost to death. They said there had been two attackers but that was all they knew. They were both experienced fighters and worry spread like wolfbane through everyone. They no longer had their alpha abilities either; which meant who ever attacked them were more then likely werewolves themselves.

A couple days later, Cora arrived, battered and bruised. Her jaw had been shattered disabling her from speaking at all. It unnerved Derek that Peter wasn’t around. There was a scent near her that he thought he should know, but he couldn’t place it. He set his sister up somewhere safe and went to Scott. It was a meeting and he was late, making everyone edgy.

“Cora is back, though it will take a few days for her to heal,” he spoke, telling them everything instantly. He’d heard his lesson, finally, and he no longer held back information. He knew it could be the difference between life and death. This time it was simply information that might help them. He saw them looking at him and he shook his head, “Her jaw is completely broken… she won’t be able to speak until she has healed.”

Isaac looked at Allison before speaking, “Peter?”

Derek was helpless, but he couldn’t deny the fact it could be his uncle. He had always been cunning; attacking through other people and provoking attacks. He looked at Scott and saw him looking down at something before it was handed over to him, “It was assumed…”

Confused, Derek looked at the photos. He jolted at the sight of Stiles, bloody from slit wrists. He looked devastated as he lifted his head before Allison slipped in, “We weren’t allowed to check. No wolf was allowed near the house. John… he’s said he doesn’t know why. He would’ve preferred if one of us had come, if only so it could be confirmed. By now the scent would be gone,” she explained.

It was foolish to have hope, but he looked around before seeing Deaton. He looked grim, “He has scars… as though an Alpha had been in his mind.”

Silences reigned before quietly he asked, “What does this mean?”

* * *

The attack came swiftly. No one had seen or scented anything before they were upon them. Fangs and claws sliced through the air as arrows whistled in the air. They were all unprepared though. Allison would run out of arrows, Chris and John would run out of bullets and there was only so much Lydia and Deaton could do. The werewolves of the pack were exhausted and bleeding. The ones attacking them were all betas. No one was certain there was an alpha but as they all fell, one by one forced to their knees, a woman stepped forth. Her red eyes glowed with malicious glee. As she opened her mouth to speak a baseball bat slammed into her skull. It was spiked and her skull collapsed. Another form leaped forward and ripped apart the werewolf holding Scott. A burst of energy flowed through them all and they began fighting again.

Derek stared down in shock before lifting his eyes to his uncle. Peter was looking at them with contempt. He knew they had suspected him. He wondered if there would ever be a time when they didn’t suspect him before he turned around. As her turned he saw the smirk but he couldn’t help it. Everyone was staring at the young man wrapped in John’s arms.

“…Stiles?”

* * *

“They had threatened my dad. Peter found me with the note. Now I’m not a witch or anything, but with a lot of patience and Peter’s laptop, we created a dummy. They thought I was dead. They figured I was the reason you kept succeeding, so they wanted me out of the way. She just wanted to take what was once HaleTerritory; it is pretty large y’know. Cora helped Peter after you came back. And I’m sorry dad, but I had Peter do that weird Alpha thing so you wouldn’t invite the pack over. We couldn’t risk the other pack. We took out half of them before they got here though,” Stiles explained, buried under a pile of bodies.

It was a relief like no other as they all clung to the young man. He was stuck under them all and Peter was basking in the glory of being the hero of the story. Stiles had never died; he faked his death so no one would look for him, allowing him to slink in the shadows with Cora and Peter. Derek thought it was strange that Stiles seemed to thrive there. He knew about Peter’s attempt to turn Stiles and wondered if he’d spotted a kindred spirit. He looked at Stiles, who looked happier then ever.

“If you ever die again, I will kill you,” Lydia grumped and everyone laughed.

“Don’t plan on it, but who knows what will come,” Stiles offered, “Just know if I do go, I intend to do so in such a way they will write songs about it.”

“No one writes songs about old age.”

“Shut up, dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> *sniggers* Sorry?  
> Come see me on [Tumblr](http://angeredthoughts.tumblr.com/).


End file.
